This invention relates to a vibration isolation device for thrust reverser units and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a vibration isolation device connected to a drag arm on a blocker door assembly used in a jet engine thrust reverser unit.
Heretofore, blocker door installations on jet engine thrust reverser engines have been found to fail in service because of excessive vibration and tension placed on the drag arm of the blocker door assembly.
In the following U. S. Pat. Nos. 3,691,771 to Colley, 4,216,926 to Lawson, 4,278,220 to Johnson et al, and 4,313,581 to Folmer et al, various types of thrust reverser sleeve and blocker door assemblies have been disclosed. None of the prior art patents address the problem of drag arm or drag link failure associated with a blocker door assembly used in a thrust reverser unit.